Bittersweet Reunions
by PriscillaPal
Summary: The Final Chapter is up. Cole gets a surprise at his wedding to Phoebe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Backstory: One year has passed. Leo is now an upstairs elder. That creep that was going to be their replacement Whitelighter, has been vanquished and replaced, by none other than ex-cop on earth, and ex boyfriend of the late Prue Halliwell, Andy Trudeau. While this development has made Piper and Phoebe feel somewhat better and secure, it has unnerved Paige, since she is starting to develop feelings for him.  
  
Piper, who is determined to go on with her life without Leo, has met another next door neighbor, Jarod(from the show 'The Pretender', actor Michael T. Weiss). Piper has noticed strange men parked across the street from their homes, and fears that Jarod, who they think is a doctor, is in some sort of trouble, albeit not the demonic kind. What the Charmed Ones don't realize is that Jarod has moved next door to them, because HE fears they are the ones in danger.  
  
For anyone who is not familiar with 'The Pretender' basic story, Jarod was taken from his family and forced to live at a place called 'The Center'. He was a child genius who as a 'Pretender' can be anything he wants to be. But, one day, Jarod escaped The Center, and has been hunted ever since. Jarod spends most of his time running, and in between those times, helping the weak and defenseless. But the Haliwell sisters are anything but 'weak' or 'defenseless'....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Piper stared out of the window from behind the curtain. She watched as the men in the black sedan, watched their new next door neighbor's house.  
  
Piper let the curtain fall, turned and almost bumped straight into Phoebe!  
  
'Phoebe! Would you quit sneaking up on me like that!'  
  
Phoebe smirked, stirring her coffee.  
  
'Sorry! It's just that I don't see how you ever plan to get to the bottom of this, unless you talk to Jarod yourself.'  
  
'And tell him what? That some very shady people have been watching his house three days in a row?'  
  
'Uh, yeah! Piper, I can tell that you like him. I like him. He's good with Wyatt and...'  
  
Piper put a hand up.  
  
'Jarod is just a neighbor, that's it! I'm not doing the Dan thing again!'  
  
Phoebe set her coffee cup down and walked over to her, yanking on her hair.  
  
'You know, honey, it's hard to find a man who can accept another guy's child as his own.'  
  
Piper's eyes widened.  
  
'Phoebe! For the last time, Jarod and I are just friends! And as his friend, if he's in trouble, I want to know if I can help!'  
  
Piper began to leave the living-room and walk into the kitchen. Phoebe followed. Piper continued the conversation as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
'It's just that, Jarod is very secretive about his past. And there are other things...'  
  
'Like?' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Well, like the other day, when I was out in the yard with Wyatt. Some neighborhood boys ran by with G.I. Joe gear on. Jarod asked me about it, as if he had never heard of the toy or the term.'  
  
'Well, honey, maybe he came from a background where he didn't play with toys or something.'  
  
Piper sighed.  
  
'I think we should call Andy.'  
  
Piper bit her lip and began stirring cream into her coffee.  
  
'You know, I still can't get over that. I mean, I love Andy and am glad he's here. If we had to ask for another Whitelighter after Leo...'  
  
Piper stopped talking abruptly. Phoebe rubbed her shoulder.  
  
'I know, Piper. It's been bittersweet. Andy always looked out for all of us when he was alive. We grew up with him.'  
  
'Yeah, but his heart belonged to Prue. And everytime I see him, I want to ask what he knows about her. I know he can't tell us anything yet.'  
  
'Honey, I get the feeling he's suffering too.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Piper asked.  
  
'I mean, I tried to ask him about Prue, and he said something that made me think that he was not allowed to be with her.'  
  
Piper sighed heavily and shook her head.  
  
'I know what he's going through.'  
  
Phoebe smiled sadly at her.  
  
'I know you do, honey. But just let's not bother him about it, okay? This is probably just as hard on him in a way, than it is on all of us.'  
  
Piper nodded, then looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
'Andy!'  
  
****  
  
Somehow, Piper's calling for Andy, must've interrupted Paige's dream, because she awoke, somewhat upset.  
  
She had been dreaming about Andy. They were making love on a cloud. She shook her head and looked at her alarm clock. Christ! She was late!  
  
Paige jumped up and hurried to her closet. Ever since she had quit her job at Social Services last year, to perfect her craft, the household had been woefully short on funds.  
  
So, a couple of months ago, Paige decided to join the working force again. She got a job as a social worker in a local ER. Jarod Knight, their hot new next door neighbor, was a doctor there as well, along with another cutie pie doctor named Damien Ross.  
  
Damien was tall and blonde, and spoke with a British accent. Paige had first met him in the cafeteria at the hospital. He was kind, attentive, gorgeous, and maybe, the man she had been looking for all of her life.  
  
That was, until Andy Trudeau orbed into their lives. Paige thought back to all of the brouhaha over his arrival, how happy Piper and Phoebe had been to see their very tall, dark and handsome new Whitelighter. Andy had been a stranger to her, much like her real mother and grandmother were.   
  
Detective Darryl Morris had been tickled pink! Paige had not realized that they had been partners in life. Morris acted as if he had his old college buddy back or something!  
  
But, as she got to know Andy, he taught her several knew tricks, that helped strengthen her powers. She realized one day that she was uncomfortable around him. And she only became uncomfortable around men that she had feelings for...men that she had no business having feelings for!  
  
To Piper and Phoebe, Andy would always belong to Prue, in life and death, though, he had not said much about the deceased sister she never had the privilege to meet.   
  
'Paige! Get down here!' Piper called out.  
  
Paige sighed, picked out an outfit from the Gap, and laid it down on her bed. She then walked downstairs in a spaghetti strapped nightgown. She appeared in the kitchen. Phoebe grinned.  
  
'You're late for work again, aren't you?' she asked slyly.  
  
'Late night with Damien again?' Piper asked lightly. They had met Damien, and to be perfectly honest, she didn't care for him personally. She didn't know what it was, and until she did, Piper was going to keep her mouth shut!  
  
Andy, who was standing a little bit behind Piper, peered around at Paige.  
  
'Hi, Paige. Who's Damien?'  
  
Phoebe slung a hand around Andy's shoulders.  
  
'Just Paige's new yummy boyfriend. He's a doctor.'  
  
'Oh.' was all Andy said to that. Paige was seeing someone. Well, good for her. She was a nice girl. He wished he had known her years ago.  
  
Andy cleared his throat.  
  
'I'm going to check with the elders and see if they know anything. I think someone ought to see Morris. Maybe Jarod has a record or something.'  
  
Piper made a face at him.   
  
'You will always think like a cop, won't you?' she said, grabbing his chin and pinching it. She tried not to think about the fact that one of the 'elders', was Leo.  
  
Andy smiled.  
  
'Piper, I know you like him...'  
  
'I never said that!'  
  
'Okay. But we have to be realistic here. Maybe this isn't a case of demonic forces waiting to attack an innocent. Maybe this is a police matter.'  
  
Paige scratched her head. She was a little embarrassed to be standing in her nightgown in front of Andy.  
  
'Well, give me a call at the ER if it does spell demonic trouble. I'll keep an eye on Jarod today at work.'  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
'Okay, well I guess you'd better get going. I'm going to go see Darryl, Phoebe, since you're working from home today, could you watch Wyatt while I'm gone?'  
  
Phoebe bowed.  
  
'Your wish is my command. Besides, I love looking after that little guy.'  
  
'Okay then!' Paige said loudly and hurried from the kitchen and back up the stairs. Why had Piper had to mention Damien in front of Andy? And why did it bother her?  
  
Paige was about to head into the bathroom, when Andy suddenly orbed in front of her. She stopped short!  
  
'I'm sorry, Paige, if I scared you. It's just that I got the feeling that something was a bit off downstairs. Something you didn't want your sisters to know.'  
  
'Why would you think that?' Paige asked nervously.  
  
Andy rubbed his palms together.  
  
'I know we don't know one another real well. But I hope you know that you can talk to me anytime. I mean, you're half-whitelighter. In many ways, we have more of a connection than I do with Piper or Phoebe.'  
  
A connection, Paige thought. Could that be it? Could it be that it was just the Whitelighter in her, that was making her so attracted to him? No! That couldn't be it! Otherwise, she would have had the hots for Leo as well!  
  
'I do know that, Andy, and thanks.'  
  
Andy nodded, his gaze lingering on her for a moment. He then orbed off. Paige stood in place for a moment, before shaking her head wildly, and heading into the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
'Did you notice anything funny about Paige and Andy?' Phoebe asked, sitting at the table, staring at her laptop.  
  
Piper raised a brow, as she rummaged through her purse. She looked at Phoebe.  
  
'Funny? Funny how?'  
  
Phoebe looked up from her screen.  
  
'I don't know. I guess I'm getting the feeling that she's just not taking to him.'  
  
'Well, she just needs to get used to him, that's all. Who couldn't love Andy? Besides, she looked more tired than anything. Listen, I'm taking off. I'll be back in a bit.'  
  
Phoebe nodded, then returned her gaze back to the screen. She suddenly looked up, and stared after Piper for a moment. The oddest thought about Paige and Andy had just come to mind.   
  
'Nah!' she said, and turned back to her laptop.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Paige stepped out of the examining room. Jarod had called her down to talk to a boy that had cigarette burns on his arm. His mother claimed the boy did it. The boy, under Paige's gentle cajoling, told a different story.  
  
Jarod was waiting for her when she stepped out of the room. His eyes were filled with worry.  
  
'Well?' he asked.  
  
'He told me his mother's been doing it. She's also been locking him in the basement.'  
  
'Damn!' Jarod hissed. Paige looked at him sympathetically. She could see that any abuse or suffering, greatly disturbed Jarod. She just hoped he didn't let him burn him out.  
  
'Look, I'll take care of calling the police. Listen, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?' Paige suggested. It would give them a chance to watch over him as well.  
  
Jarod nodded and smiled.  
  
'That sounds good. Is there anything I can bring?'  
  
Paige shrugged.  
  
'Piper does all of the cooking. You should call her and ask her. I'm bringing Damien.'  
  
For the briefest moment, Paige would swear she saw something in Jarod's eyes, at the mention of Damien.  
  
'Okay, then I'll definitely come. Things seem to be getting hot and heavy between you two, hey?'  
  
'You bet, Knight!'  
  
Damien walked up behind Paige, lifted her hair and kissed the back of her neck. He then eyed Jarod.  
  
'What's going on over here?' he asked.  
  
Paige turned and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
'Just another bummer abuse case. Listen, Jarod's coming to dinner tonight, can you make it? I know things can get kind of hectic of around here...'  
  
'I'll make the time.' he said firmly, kissing her again. Jarod looked away, until they come up for air. Paige smiled at Jarod.  
  
'I have to get back. See you both tonight.'  
  
Jarod nodded. Damien smiled. Jarod then tried to walk off, but Damien stood in front of him.  
  
'You know, you've been looking pretty cozy with Paige lately.' Damien said.  
  
'And you've been looking kind of tired...dead tired.' Jarod said. Damien moved aside and let Jarod pass. What the hell was that guy's problem?  
  
****  
  
Jarod went outside and stood in the doorway of the ER. Something beyond his control was going on here, and he didn't know if he could think of anyway to help Paige, Phoebe and Piper.  
  
Piper. He cared for her more than he would ever be able to admit. But one he was done here, he would have to keep on the move. Jarod couldn't afford to start caring about anyone, not until he was free of The Center's influence.   
  
Damien Ross. Funny thing about him. He looked exactly like a Damien Ross he worked with on an oil tanker. Only, the tanker exploded, and Damien was killed. So, who was this guy, and what did he want with Paige Matthews? 


	2. Jarod's Warning

Chapter 2  
  
'What do you mean there's no record of him before last month?'   
  
Detective Darryl Morris shrugged.  
  
'I'm sorry, Piper. I don't know what else to tell you. This Jarod Knight guy just got a new social security number last month. Before that, there's no record of him. No tax records, no nothing.'  
  
Piper clenched her fists nervously.  
  
'Okay, tell me the truth. In your line of work, what does something like that mean?'  
  
'Truthfully?'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
Darryl sighed.  
  
'He could be in the Witness Protection Program, for whatever reason.'  
  
'God!'  
  
Darryl nodded.  
  
'I know. And if these men are watching his house, then it's about time he moved again, for his own safety.'  
  
'Okay, okay. I'm going to tell him about the men, he probably knows who he has to contact.'  
  
Piper turned to leave, but Darryl grabbed her arm.  
  
'Piper! We don't know this for sure. I mean, there is another possibility.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'That he's some sort of criminal!'  
  
Piper snatched her arm away!  
  
'Don't be ridiculous! He's a doctor!'  
  
Darryl folded his arms and half smiled at her.  
  
'What does that mean? That they can't be criminals too?'  
  
As much as she loved Darryl, Piper wasn't about to explain the gentleness she saw in Jarod's eyes, or the loving way he was when he spent time with Wyatt. There was no way Jarod was a criminal!  
  
'I'm just saying you're wrong, that's all. Either way, those men look dangerous. He should be warned.'  
  
'Do you want me to go with you?' he asked, getting up from his desk.  
  
'No, no. I can handle it. Thanks, I'll see you.'  
  
'Yeah, give my best to Andy!'  
  
A couple of officers stared at them. Piper gave Darryl a warning look. Darryl got the message and glared at the gapers.  
  
'What the hell are you all looking at? Get back to work!'  
  
The officers went on about their business. Piper smiled at him, then walked out of the station. She was headed to the ER. ****  
  
Jarod was still outside, pondering Damien Ross's very unlikely existence, when a black sedan came out of nowhere, and Lyle, from The Center, jumped out!  
  
'Come peacefully now, Jarod. This is an ER, after all. Surely you wouldn't want any of your 'patients' to get hurt?'  
  
Jarod began to back away. Lyle pulled out a gun. Jarod put up his hands and walked over to the sedan.   
  
Paige suddenly walked out, intent on eating out for lunch. She saw a man pointing a gun at Jarod! There was no one else around, and no time for explanations!  
  
'Gun!' she yelled. The gun flew out of the man's hand and into her own! Jarod's mouth dropped open. Lyle jumped into the car and sped off!  
  
Paige ran over to Jarod, who was just staring at her.  
  
'Are you alright?' she asked.  
  
Jarod nodded, looking her up and down. He then reached over and took the gun from her.  
  
'Who was that guy? You're in trouble, aren't you?'  
  
Jarod licked his lips.  
  
'Paige, forget about that man. What happened here? Tell me how this gun flew into your hands?'  
  
Paige was about to say something, when suddenly, Piper came walking up. She sensed something amiss, and hurried over to them.  
  
'What's going on here? Jarod, why do you have a gun?'  
  
Paige looked at Piper.  
  
'I found some creep holding it on him! He took off in a black sedan that way!'  
  
Piper moved some of her hair off of her shoulder.  
  
'Black sedan? It's probably the same one that sits in front of your house everyday, Jarod.'  
  
'That car has been outside of my house?' he asked, wondering how he could've been so careless!  
  
'Yes, look, you need to come home with us, Jarod.' Piper said.  
  
'Yes,' Paige stressed, 'tell us what's going on. Maybe we can help.'  
  
Jarod removed the bullets from the gun.  
  
'Not unless you can tell that guy in the sedan, and the people that he represents, to leave me alone in peace.'  
  
Piper and Paige exchanged looks. Piper touched Jarod's arm.  
  
'Come back to our house now. That man is just going to come back here, now that he knows where you work.'  
  
'And he knows where I live...which is next door to you and your sisters. I can't involve you in this.'  
  
Paige crossed her arms and smiled at him.  
  
'You did see how I managed to get that gun away from him, didn't you?'  
  
Jarod looked at Piper. He wasn't sure that she knew about what her little sister could do. But, Piper smiled at him.  
  
'Come with us, Jarod. There's more surprises where that came from.'  
  
For the first time in a long while, Jarod put his faith in someone. He nodded, but still held on to the gun. The three of them walked off towards the parking lot. They did not see Damien, watching them from a window.  
  
****  
  
When they arrived back at the manor, there was no black sedan sitting on the other side of the street. But Jarod had learned that that didn't mean they wouldn't come back.  
  
Phoebe stopped what she was doing to come into the living room. She called Andy, who arrived. Jarod's mouth dropped open again, when he saw Andy orb in.  
  
'What are you all?' Jarod asked.  
  
'Witches.' Phoebe answered.  
  
'Good witches.' Piper added. 'But we'll get to that later. Tell us what's going on.'  
  
For the next hour, Jarod proceeded to tell them about The Center, how he came to live there, how they exploited his genius, and how he finally escaped, but was forever a hunted man.  
  
Piper sat with him by the fireplace and rubbed his shoulder. Who the hell were these people at this, 'Center'? And why couldn't they just leave Jarod alone?  
  
But, she realized what hurt her the most to listen to, was the pain in Jarod's voice, when he talked about wanting to find his family. Piper had always felt a bitterness, deep inside, over the fact that she never knew her mother real well, and that her father had abandoned the family. Then there was Grams dying. But, she knew she was a Halliwell. She knew where she came from and what her legacy was. Jarod knew none of those things.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige.  
  
'So, you saw this man that was trying to take Jarod back to this place?'  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
'Yeah, I got the gun out of his hand.'  
  
'He had a gun?' Andy interrupted.   
  
Paige nodded.  
  
'Well, that could have been dangerous. Are you alright?'  
  
Phoebe looked from Andy to Paige. Something was amiss here!  
  
Piper interrupted.  
  
'Andy, honey, of course she's alright. She took the gun from him with her powers, it's not like she had to physically fight him. You'll learn that we've been through this kind of thing hundreds of times before, so don't worry about us.'  
  
Paige smiled at Andy.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. But thanks for asking.'  
  
Andy nodded, his gaze lingering on her longer than was necessary. Paige looked away. Was it her imagination, or did Andy's concern for her, go beyond the ordinary Whitelighter/ Witch relationship?  
  
Andy noticed Phoebe staring at him, then focused on Jarod.  
  
'Jarod, I'm going to go up and see the Elders, see what they know about this.'  
  
Jarod looked around at everyone.  
  
'Listen everybody. Thanks, but there's nothing magical going on here. These people are just pure, ordinary, everyday evil. There's nothing you can do for me here. I have to get going though.'  
  
He stood up and looked down at Piper. She looked up at him.  
  
'I understand, really I do. But at least let Andy orb you to a safe place. Then you won't have to worry about being chased around town here. Can you do that, Andy?'  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
'I can orb you to another country if that's what it takes, Jarod.'  
  
Jarod nodded, giving them all weak smiles. Phoebe linked arms with Paige.  
  
'Let's leave the lovebirds alone, okay?'  
  
Paige pulled away.  
  
'Actually, I better get back to work.'  
  
Phoebe released her arm.  
  
'Okay. Is everything alright?'  
  
Paige shrugged.  
  
'Yeah, oh by the way, I invited Damien over tonight for dinner. You all don't mind, do you?'  
  
'No. I want to get to know this new guy in your life. He may end up being my new brother-in-law.'  
  
Andy cleared his throat.  
  
'I'm going to wait in the hall here for Jarod.'  
  
Paige began to back back towards the door,  
  
'Yeah, well, I'd better get going. See you tonight.'  
  
Phoebe watched as Paige hurried from the house. She then turned and looked at Andy. Andy looked back at her.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'What's going on between you and Paige?' she asked.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'I mean, if the two of you aren't getting along, then maybe we need a sit down...'  
  
'Phoebe, everything is fine.'  
  
Phoebe walked up to him and touched his arm.  
  
'I know that you're just getting to know her, and she can be kind of stubborn, so if she's giving you any problems, let me know. We can work things out.  
  
'Phoebe really, there is no problem between Paige and I.'  
  
Phoebe then smiled knowingly.  
  
'Except that you two like each other!'  
  
Andy's eyes widened, and he pulled Phoebe out of earshot of Jarod and Piper.  
  
'I don't know where you get your ideas, Phoebe Halliwell...'  
  
Phoebe grinned!  
  
'You have the same guilty look on your face, that you used to have when Grams would catch you in Prue's room, when you all were in highschool.'  
  
'Uh, yes. By the way, how did your Grandmother know I was up there?'  
  
Phoebe looked away guiltily.  
  
'Prue and I....we had sister issues...you remember...'  
  
Andy smiled.  
  
'Indeed I do. Paige is my charge. Just like Piper and you.'  
  
'We're more than just your charges, Andy. And you're more than just our Whitelighter. You're family.'  
  
Phoebe and Andy then hugged one another.  
  
****  
  
'Where will Andy take me?' Jarod asked.  
  
'Wherever you want to go.' Piper answered simply.  
  
Jarod touched her hair.  
  
'I noticed your face, when Andy spoke of these 'Elders'?'  
  
Piper took a deep breath.  
  
'My husband is one. To make a long story short, he can no longer be down here with me, or our son, Wyatt.'  
  
Jarod's eyes widened. He let go of her hair.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
Piper hugged him.  
  
'Nothing for you to be sorry for. If any of those creeps from The Center show up, we'll take care of them.'  
  
Jarod let go of her.  
  
'Piper?'  
  
Piper tilted her head.  
  
'I've lived in a lot of places...since my escape. This was the only place that I ever really wanted to call home. To put down some roots with...'  
  
Piper put a finger over his lips.  
  
'You still can some day. But you have things to take care of. So do I.'  
  
Jarod nodded, then kissed her. Piper savored his kiss briefly, before ending it.   
  
'Go on. Andy is waiting.'  
  
Jarod nodded. Andy and Phoebe appeared in the doorway. Phoebe walked over to Piper, putting an arm around her. Jarod and Andy walked into the hallway.  
  
'Andy, I need to tell you something.'  
  
'I'm listening.'  
  
'I came here, and moved in next door to the girls here, because I was...no, I am convinced they're going to need some help.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'That guy, Damien Ross, the doctor Paige is dating?'  
  
'Yeah?' Andy asked, not liking Jarod's tone.  
  
'He looks like a man by the same name, that I know for a fact is dead. I saw him die. I think that Paige and her sisters, should keep an eye on him.'  
  
Andy was stunned. First, by Jarod's determination to help people that needed it. He had already checked with Elders about him, unbeknownst to the group. They said Jarod, himself, was a future Whitelighter.  
  
But Jarod's revelation about this Damien Ross was unnerving. This would be the first potential danger he had faced with the girls, as their new Whitelighter.   
  
'You're wondering if you should be concerned for all the Halliwell sister's, or just Paige, right?' Jarod asked, his eyes gauging his reaction.  
  
Boy! This Jarod was perceptive! Andy figured he'd better orb him out of here, before he figured out that he was falling for Paige! 


	3. All Will Soon Be Made Clear

Chapter 3  
  
Andy orbed back to the manor, after dropping Jarod off in a undisclosed location. Phoebe was sitting in the living room, working on her lap top. She looked over her glasses at him.  
  
'You get Jarod off safely?'   
  
Andy nodded quickly.  
  
'Yeah, where is Piper?'  
  
'In the kitchen. She's going to cook a special meal for Paige's new boyfriend. He's coming over for dinner tonight.'  
  
Andy turned and walked into the hallway.  
  
'Piper! I need for you to come into the living-room...now!'  
  
Piper hurried in, wiping her hands on an apron.  
  
'What? Is it Jarod? Did something go wrong?'  
  
Andy walked over to her, then steered her towards the sofa. Phoebe, who had saved her work on her laptop, walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her.  
  
'What's wrong?' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Maybe we should call Paige at work?' Piper suggested, looking towards the phone.  
  
'No!' Andy cried, louder than he meant to. Piper and Phoebe looked at one another. Piper then stood up and walked over to him. She rubbed his shoulder.  
  
'Just tell us. We deal with bad news on a daily basis.'  
  
But Phoebe eyed him.  
  
'Jarod told you something, didn't he?'  
  
Andy took a deep breath.  
  
'Jarod, is a future Whitelighter. He has this inner sense of those who need help, and he provides it. He doesn't just run from town to town, to escape The Center.'  
  
Piper's hand dropped from Andy's shoulder.  
  
'So, Jarod was here to help someone, right? And now it's up to us to protect his innocent, is that it?'  
  
'Piper, Jarod thought that you all were the ones that needed help.' Andy said grimly.  
  
Phoebe burst out laughing! Piper smiled.  
  
'Jarod was so sweet...and yes, we do need help usually, but there was nothing he could do...'  
  
'Piper, Phoebe, Jarod was here because he recognized Paige's boyfriend as someone that he knew to be dead. Same name and everything!'  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe and then just threw her hands up!  
  
Phoebe stood up.  
  
'Jarod was sure?' she asked.  
  
'Oh yeah! I checked it out before I came back here. Damien Ross died a year ago, when an oil tanker he was working on, blew up. This guy that Paige is dating, is either his twin brother or...'  
  
'Or,' Piper finished, 'we're dealing with some sort of demon. God! I knew there was something about that guy I didn't like!'  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes!  
  
'Oh right! You say that after the fact!'  
  
But Piper pointed at her.  
  
'No! It bothered me that Paige was getting so hot and heavy with someone she barely knew! I mean, she knows nothing about where he's from, what his background is or anything! And try and ask her any of that, and she acts as if it's not important or something! God, that girl!'  
  
'Piper, Paige is going to be devastated enough when she finds out. Cut her some slack, okay?' Andy asked.  
  
'Andy, this is not about my trying to mean or right! But we have all learned that we have to be careful of the people we invite in our lives. Phoebe especially knows what I mean, don't you Phoebes?'  
  
Phoebe gave Piper a dirty look.  
  
'You know, I tried to change Cole and couldn't. I don't see why he has to be thrown up in my face, whenever someone makes a similar mistake! And we don't know anything yet.'  
  
Andy stood in between the sisters.  
  
'Okay, okay. Look, our main concern here has to be Paige. Let me go up and see what the Elders know, you girls look in the Book of Shadows for demons that take over dead people or something.'  
  
Andy orbed out of there. Piper looked at Phoebe.  
  
'I wasn't trying to throw Cole up in your face, Phoebe. But I'd be lying, if I said I wasn't worried that Paige was about ready to make a similar mistake.'  
  
Phoebe scratched her face, then walked over to the fireplace. She then turned back to look at Piper.  
  
'Paige won't make the same mistake. She won't because she's not in love with this guy.'  
  
Piper raised a brow.  
  
'She's told you this?'  
  
'Yes, and no.'  
  
'Phoebe! What the hell does that mean?'  
  
Phoebe just decided to come out with her suspicions.  
  
'I think Andy and Paige have feelings for one another. Feelings that they are both trying to deny.'  
  
Piper just stared at her for the longest moment. Then, she burst out laughing!  
  
'What???' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Andy and Paige? No, no, no, no, no.'  
  
'Piper...'  
  
'No, Phoebe. Andy loves Prue. And she's who he wants to be with, wherever she is. I can't see him falling for someone else, especially someone that he's only known for such a short time.'  
  
Phoebe folded her arms, regarding her sister for a moment.  
  
'Piper, does the idea of Andy and Paige upset you?'  
  
'No, because there is no Andy and Paige. I haven't seen this 'secret chemistry' you've been seeing between them. And Paige has been going out every night to be with Damien. So, I'm not seeing this love connection, and I think this is just 'Ask Phoebe' talking here!'  
  
Phoebe quietly gasped.  
  
'It does bother you, doesn't it?'  
  
Piper smoothed some of her hair back.  
  
'I'm going to go look in the Book. Call Paige and warn her. Let's get this guy/demon over for dinner and vanquish him, okay? Good.'  
  
Piper then turned and walked out of the room. Phoebe watched as she took the stairs, two at a time. Phoebe scratched her head, then picked up her cell phone.  
  
****  
  
Paige giggled, when Damien pulled her into the supply closet. They were kissing, hot and heavy, when her cell phone rang. She broke off Damien's kisses, to fumble in her blazer pocket, where she always kept her phone.  
  
Paige was about to answer it, when Damien snatched it from her, and began kissing her again. She surrendered to him a few moments more, before coming up for air again.  
  
'Damien, this could be really important...' she murmured, half attempting to get the phone away from him.  
  
But Damien held it out of her reach.  
  
'Let's go back to my place, right now, Paige.'  
  
Paige's eyes widened! They had not yet slept together, not for Damien's not wanting to. And usually Paige was not such a prude about such matters. But Andy...just thinking about him, stopped her from giving her all to Damien.  
  
'Now?' she whispered, eyeing the door.  
  
'Yeah, why not?' he asked, stroking her cheek.  
  
'Well, it's just that...I'm on call here and you have patients...you also have Jarod's patient load...'  
  
'Now that he's run off? I don't think I've ever heard of a doctor quitting over his lunch break.'  
  
'Well, he was in a hurry.' Paige said weakly.  
  
Damien stared at her hard.  
  
'So he told you. Come on now, Paige. Please, come back to my apartment with me. We can spend the afternoon in more pleasurable ways, than looking at death and disease. Please? Pretty please?'  
  
Paige smiled, and hit his shoulder.  
  
'Okay, okay! When you put it like that, okay! But let's be careful sneaking out of this closet, okay, because I...'  
  
But Damien grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closet! Everyone in the hallway stared at them! Paige was mortified.  
  
'Damien!' she squeaked.  
  
But he pulled her out of the closet, and towards the front doors. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time. And besides, neither one of them was ever coming back to this place anyway.  
  
****  
  
One hour later, Phoebe was worried sick! She had tried calling Paige's cell phone repeatedly, and got no answer. She finally called the ER, where someone told her that Paige had left with Dr. Ross.   
  
Piper was still upstairs, supposedly looking through the book. Phoebe doubted that though. It didn't take that long. She suspected that Piper just didn't want to hear anymore about Andy and Paige.  
  
Phoebe decided to try Paige's cell one more time, before she began scrolling for her younger sibling.  
  
This time, someone picked up.  
  
'Hello?' Phoebe said.  
  
'Hello. You're Paige's sister, Phoebe, right?'  
  
Phoebe rubbed the back of her neck. She recognized Damien's voice by his distinctive British accent.   
  
'Uh, yes, Damien, hello. Is Paige there?'  
  
'Yes, but she's asleep.'  
  
'Oh.' Phoebe said, her stomach dropping. Good God! Paige had slept with some demon! God, who was she to talk?!  
  
'Well, I haven't been able to reach her all day. I was just worried, but if she's with you then she's alright.'  
  
'Of course she is,' Damien said, as he morphed into his true persona, of Cole Turner, a.k.a Belthezor, 'being with me is the safest place Paige can be. You remember that, don't you Phoebe?' he asked in his own voice.  
  
Phoebe dropped her phone to the floor in shock. Cole hung up on his end, then leaned back against his pillow. He then propped himself up on one pillow, and watched a naked Paige, sleep.  
  
She was a bit wilder in bed, than Phoebe was, Cole thought. He didn't know what to make of that, only that for some reason, it surprised him. Not that it really mattered. For soon, Phoebe and Piper would arrive here, ready to do battle, once again.  
  
He had decided, when that other former, weasly Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones, Chris, had read his vanquishing spell backwards, thus, unvanquishing him, that this time, he was going to get back at Phoebe, through one of her sisters.  
  
Piper was out. Because she obviously still loved Leo, and the fact that Cole had never found her particularly appealing.   
  
But Paige, who he had never cared for anyway, was perfect. It was like killing two birds with one stone.  
  
All Cole had to decide now, was should he wake Paige up and reveal himself to her now? Or, should he just let her awake on her own and discover that she had just had sex with him? Or, better yet, should he let precious Paige awake, and find herself in bed with Belthezor?  
  
He smiled, still propped up on one elbow. He then began rubbing his fingers down her back. Cole had decided he couldn't wait for her to wake up on her own. 


	4. Andy and Cole Face Off

Chapter 4  
  
Paige would never know if it was an inner sense, or something else, that forced her to wake up. But as soon as her eyes opened, the first thing she realized, was that she didn't recognize her surroundings.  
  
She sat up, thinking that the bedroom that Damien and her had barely made it to, without ripping one another's clothes off of one another, had not looked like this. Yet, there was something oddly familiar about it.  
  
She sighed, blinking again. It was then, that Paige's eyes fell upon the oddest sight. Next to her on the dresser, was a picture of Cole and Phoebe. What??? What the hell was Damien doing with a picture of that loser Cole, and her sister?!  
  
She sensed Damien stirring beside her. Paige could've sworn that picture was not in this bedroom, while her and Damien were making love.  
  
Paige looked over at him, then screamed! Cole Turner, that demon from hell, former Source, Belthazor, scummy brother-in-law, whatever the hell one wanted to call him, was lounging next to her, and in the buff!  
  
Paige instinctively orbed, then came back. She pulled the bedsheet off of the bed to cover herself, and jumped up out of the bed! When she had it securely around her, Paige glared at Cole, who was now waving cutely at her from on the bed!  
  
'How did you get back here?! Where is here?!'   
  
Before Cole could answer, Paige turned and opened the bedroom door. The apartment now looked like Cole's old one! She turned back to face him, tossing her hair.  
  
'Answer me, you sonofabitch! Why are you alive and where is Damien?!'  
  
'Damien? You mean this guy?'  
  
Cole morphed into Damien. Paige gasped and began to back towards the door!   
  
'What the hell?!'  
  
Cole stood up.  
  
'Well, you said it, Paige, not me! Listen, Phoebe called before and may have figured out what has been going on between us. She sounded awfully jealous. I think she may bring Piper, for back-up.'  
  
Paige just stared at him open-mouthed.  
  
'You raped me!'  
  
'Ho now! Paige, honey...'  
  
'I am not your honey! I don't know how you came back, but you...you...'  
  
Paige orbed away in the sheet, not caring that she didn't have her clothes. She orbed to the manor, and ended up in the living-room. Piper, Phoebe and Andy were already there. They had sensed where Paige was, and figured out it was Cole's old apartment.  
  
Paige didn't even notice them, and just collapsed onto the couch, staring into space. Tears welled into Phoebe's eyes, as she looked at Piper, who looked about as angry as Andy did! Cole had slept with her sister, while pretending to be someone else! How could she have not sensed that Damien was really Cole?!   
  
Piper and Phoebe slowly moved towards Paige. They then sat on either side of her.  
  
'Paige, honey...' Phoebe said, livid that Cole would do something so reprehensible! And it was obvious from the looks of Paige, she now knew who Damien really was!  
  
Piper gently put a hand on Paige's shoulder.  
  
'Paige, none of this is your fault, but we need to vanquish Cole again. Can you pull yourself together long enough to return to that apartment?'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?!' Andy hissed at Piper. 'Look at her, she can't go back!'  
  
Paige shook her head quickly. A tear slipped down her face.  
  
'I'm alright! I thought I was having sex with Damien. I woke up and it was Cole. The apartment didn't look like Cole's...Damien didn't look like Cole...I think I'm going to be sick...'  
  
Paige jumped up, and for a brief moment, her eyes locked with Andy's. She saw pity there. And pity was not what she needed right now. She moved past him, still draped in the sheet, and hurried upstairs.  
  
Piper stood up.  
  
'Andy, I know Paige has been through a lot here, but we need to vanquish Cole. What he pulled here with Paige is only the beginning.'  
  
Phoebe stood up as well. She was shaking.  
  
'Piper's right, Andy. You don't know Cole. There will be more to come. I didn't think he hated me that much...'  
  
Andy suddenly orbed away. Piper looked at Phoebe.  
  
'Where do you think he's going?'  
  
Phoebe wiped away a tear.  
  
'To introduce himself to my ex-husband.' Phoebe answered.  
  
****  
  
Cole was in the shower, invigorated by the memory of Paige's face, when she realized what she had done, and by just being alive again. He felt better than he ever had!  
  
'La la la la la la la!' Cole sang at the top of his lungs.   
  
The next thing Cole knew, something, or someone, punched him from inside the shower, sent him crashing through the glass shower door, and onto the floor! He bumped his head against the sink, then scrambled up, to see who, or what, had attacked him.  
  
'It' turned out to be a big, angry guy! Cole theorized that they had to be about the same build and height. He also realized that the guy somehow got into his shower with him....and not by opening the door!  
  
Cole stood up, gingerly, then grinned.  
  
'You're the Charmed Ones new Whitelighter, aren't you' he asked, as a fireball formed in his hand. He then threw it at the Whitelighter.   
  
Andy orbed, and the fireball passed through him! He then orbed back so that he was right up on Cole, and butted him in the forehead, with his own! Cole fell back against the door!  
  
Now, he was pretty damned angry! This Whitelighter was not acting in a way they Whitelighters were known to act! For the most part, they were pretty passive. Leo had been. Actually, Leo had almost bordered on bitch like!  
  
Cole gently stood up again, then quickly flung a flame at Andy! But, once again, Andy orbed away again, and returned to smash Cole, and himself, through the wooden bathroom door!  
  
Cole, who had tried to shimmer, so that he wouldn't smash through the door, shoved Andy back! This Whitelighter was here because of what he had pulled on Paige, obviously. But why was he here alone? And why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend?  
  
Cole grinned, as Andy got up, and the two faced one another.  
  
'Well, well. You have a thing for Paige, don't you? Never mind, don't answer that. It's obvious. Let me see here: Leo, the former Whitelighter, falls for Piper, I fell for Phoebe, and you felt duty bound to protect Paige's honor. She's a wildcat in bed, let me tell you, if I had met her before Phoebe...'  
  
'Shut-up! Don't go near Paige or her sisters! You're being alive again is a fluke and we will send you back to the hell that you came from!'  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
'Sorry, Whitelighter. Never again. But you're welcome to try.'  
  
Cole then tried, one last time, to incinerate Andy. Andy, once again, was too fast for him, and orbed away. Cole stood there, bleeding, yet, contemplating.  
  
Maybe he could use this Whitelighter's infatuation with Paige to his advantage, Cole thought. But how?  
  
****  
  
Piper was cooking the 'Belthazor Vanquishing Potion' up again. Phoebe wandered in.  
  
'Paige has been in the shower for 20 minutes.' she said dully and sat down.  
  
Piper eyed her.  
  
'After we vanquish Cole, we're going to have to find her some special help or something.' she said.  
  
Phoebe peered at her.  
  
'It's not like Cole forced himself on her...it's just that she thought she was with Damien.'  
  
Piper flung down some sage!  
  
'Phoebe, we don't know what really happened! Paige could be telling us that just so we won't worry! We don't know that she didn't realize she was with Cole, during the act!'  
  
'Yeah, but she could've just orbed away if that was the case...no...I think she told the truth about that. This whole thing just makes me so sick...what can I do to speed this potion thing here up? How close are you to finishing?'  
  
Piper was about to answer, when the doorbell rang. Phoebe and Piper looked at one another.  
  
'Let's go together.' Piper said, walking away from the stove and grabbing Phoebe's hand. 'Because if it is that bastard, he's going to get a power-of-two pre ass-kicking!'  
  
The walked out into the hallway and up to the front door. Phoebe nodded, and Piper opened the door. A woman, with dark hair and pale skin, stood there.  
  
'Can we help you?' Piper asked.  
  
The woman cleared her throat.  
  
'I'm Ms. Parker. I was hoping you could tell me if the man that lives next door, Jarod Knight, is home?'  
  
Phoebe gave Piper a look. Piper froze Ms. Parker.  
  
'She's one of the people from The Center.' Phoebe said.  
  
'Probably. I would just love to blow her up.' Piper half snarled.  
  
'Honey, I'd love to see something happen to this bitch too, but, I really don't want to see you blow up a human.'  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, then closed the door again.  
  
'I'm not unfreezing her. I'll just let it wear off.'  
  
'And she'll just ring the doorbell again.' Phoebe warned.  
  
'And by then, we'll think of something to tell her that will send her on a wild goose chase. But right now, at this moment in time, I want to blow her up...I want to blow something up!'  
  
Phoebe rubbed Piper's shoulder.  
  
'Believe me, so do I. After we deal with this woman, let's go check on Paige, okay?'  
  
Piper nodded. The two hugged.  
  
****  
  
Paige walked into her room, draped in a pink, terrycloth robe. The door was open, and she was startled to find Andy standing in the middle of the room.  
  
'I really don't want to get in to it. I should've been more careful...' she started to say.  
  
Paige suddenly noticed that that his right arm looked a bit singed. She hurried over to him.  
  
'What happened, Andy? How did this happen?'  
  
'You know how it happened.'  
  
Paige didn't say anything for a moment. She put her hands on the burn, and it healed. She smiled.  
  
'I've never been that good with my healing powers. Curing you seemed to come naturally.' she commented. Uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her, Paige let go of his arm and walked over to her bed to sit down. She looked at him again.  
  
'You shouldn't have went over there.'  
  
'There was no way I wasn't going to, Paige. That piece of ^%%#@ knows he has a fight on his hands. He also knows...'  
  
Andy stopped himself, then looked away. Paige tilted her head, stood up and walked over to him. She reached out and tilted his face towards her.  
  
'Cole also knows what, Andy?'  
  
Andy reached up and touched her hand that was on his face.  
  
'He knows that I love you, Paige. And I shouldn't have let him see that, because now he'll use it against us.'  
  
Paige suddenly pulled him into a kiss! Andy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of the ground, their lips were still locked. 


	5. Blast From the Past

Chapter 5  
  
Cole paced the floor of the underworld. He had a plan to cause even more trouble between the Charmed ones. So much so, that it would give him time to think of a way to keep them from getting a piece of his flesh, for banishment, once again.  
  
Cole had done his homework, asking around about the Charmed Ones new Whitelighter. What he had learned, had made him absolutely giddy with glee! My God! For all of their power, the witches seemed to have a bad habit of forming personal relationships with beings that they shouldn't! Whitelighters, demons...  
  
A lower-level demon, wearing a brown robe, approached him. He looked at him with reverence.  
  
'Belthazor. Word in the underworld was that you had been vanquished by the Charmed Ones.'  
  
'Well, obviously, news of my demise was premature.'  
  
The demon nodded respectfully, but secretly thought he was pretty sure he had heard of it, from a reliable source.   
  
'What can I do to serve, such a powerful and revered force such as yourself?' he asked Cole.  
  
Cole smiled thinly at him.  
  
'You can stop sucking up, for one. Second, I understand one of your many 'talents' is that your are able to manipulate the past?'  
  
The demon nodded.  
  
'Indeed. I was actually an apprentice of Tempest, for a good number of years before striking out on my own.'  
  
The demon that brought his hands up quickly from under his robe, and made the equivalent of a big-screen TV, appear.  
  
'What is it that you need?' he asked.  
  
Cole walked up to the contraption. He then turned back to the demon.  
  
'I need to go back into the past and bring someone into this reality.'  
  
The demon said nothing, as he secretly searched his memory, for the exact details of Belthazor's earlier demise. He believed, it too, had something to do with the manipulation of time or reality. Something like that. And the demon that had helped him, ended up paying for it in the worst way imaginable.  
  
But the demon swallowed his doubts.  
  
'Demon? Warlock? Or...'  
  
'Witch. I need to bring a witch into this reality. And before you ask who, I'll just come right out and tell you. I need to go back to the night I was first introduced to Prue and Phoebe Halliwell. Then, I need to bring Prue, into this reality.'  
  
****  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper.  
  
'I'll stay down here and take care of this Ms. Parker. You go upstairs and see if Paige is up to vanquishing Cole tonight.'  
  
Piper smiled at her.  
  
'You don't trust me?'  
  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
'No, Piper, I don't. I think we both know how much Jarod meant to you. He told us this ice-queen would be showing up here, looking for him. Now here she is, frozen, outside of the door. She's going to wonder what happened. I think I can give her a somewhat rational explanation, without casting suspicion on us.'  
  
'I don't care if she's suspicious of us, Phoebe! Jarod isn't here!'  
  
'No, but we don't need strangers hanging around, suspicious of what's going on in this house! She may be after Jarod, but...look, we just don't need any outside trouble, not now! So, go and check up on Paige.'  
  
Phoebe pointed towards the stairs. Piper stared at Phoebe, then threw her hands up in surrender. She then walked up the stairs.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Piper's freeze must have wore off, Phoebe thought. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Ms. Parker did not look pleased!  
  
'Did you slam the door on me?' she asked, her tone hard.  
  
'Excuse me?' Phoebe asked, looking her up and down.  
  
'Look, don't play games with me, little girl!'  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened.  
  
''Little girl?' Is that what you think I am?'  
  
'No, what I think you are is one of Jarod's 'fans'. What, did he tell you some sob story about how big, bad people were chasing him or something? Maybe he's the big, bad person. Did you ever think of that?'  
  
Phoebe leaned forward.  
  
'Lady, I have never seen you before in my life! You rang the doorbell, I answered to you...some strange woman giving me grief! You said something about Jarod...that would be the guy that lives next door, right?'  
  
Phoebe then pointed over next door for good measure.  
  
'He lives over there. Bye!'  
  
Phoebe tried to close the door, but Ms. Parker stuck her foot in inside. Phoebe flung the door back, jumped up in the air and kicked Ms. Parker in the face! She went flying back onto the lawn! Phoebe came out onto the porch and pointed a finger at her.  
  
'I don't know where Jarod is! But, I would have to guess that he probably high-tailed it out of here, once that black sedan began showing up in front of his house!'  
  
Ms. Parker, struggled to get up, holding her face. God! How did such a little person learn a move like that?! She would love to be able to do that to someone!  
  
But, then the impudent girl's last words sunk in.  
  
'What? What did you say?'  
  
'I said a black sedan has been parked in front of his house!'  
  
Ms. Parker looked away. Someone else from The Center had been here before her! For all she knew, Mr. Lyle could have Jarod by now!  
  
Ms. Parker looked at the girl on the porch. This neighbor girl had told her everything she needed to know. Either Jarod had been caught, or had managed to escape an earlier recapture attempt, and fled the area again!  
  
Ms. Parker turned and walked down the drive-way and across the street to her car. She gave Phoebe, one last hateful glance, before getting into her car and driving off.  
  
Phoebe did not go back in the house until she saw the hateful bitch drive off. She prayed Andy had dropped Jarod off somewhere very far away! She then went back inside and closed the door.  
  
****  
  
'What the living hell is going on here?!' Piper practically screamed.  
  
Paige, who was still firmly being held in Andy's arms, off of the ground, and was still kissing him, pulled away. Andy lowered her back onto the ground.  
  
'Piper, I can explain...' Andy began.  
  
Piper stared at him as if he had just shot someone's mother!  
  
'What is this? I thought you loved Prue? Now I come up here and find you moving in on another one of my sisters?!'  
  
'Piper that is not fair!' Paige yelled. 'I have had feelings for Andy for quite some time! And Prue is dead!'  
  
'You shut-up!' Piper hissed, pointing a finger at Paige. 'If Andy isn't dead, then neither is Prue, is she, Andy?'  
  
Andy stepped forward.  
  
'Piper, you know she's dead. I'm dead.'  
  
Piper rubbed her forehead in frustration!  
  
'I understand that, Andy! But I could go to the book and call her right now if I wanted to! So she's not 'dead' like I can never see her again! You've seen her!'  
  
Andy nodded slowly, but grabbed Piper's hands.  
  
'Piper, I will always love Prue. But even in the afterworld, we live separate lives. I don't know what to tell you except that I love Paige.'  
  
Piper stared at him. She then looked at Paige.  
  
'How could you do this to Prue?'  
  
'Piper, my God! I'm not doing anything to Prue! I didn't mean to fall in love with Andy...I never figured it would upset you this much!'  
  
'Yes you did. Otherwise, the two of you wouldn't have been sneaking around like this!'   
  
Piper turned and walked out of the bedroom. She whipped past a confused Phoebe, who looked at her back, before walking into Paige's room. Paige turned away. Andy's jaw tightened.  
  
'What?' Phoebe asked.  
  
Andy shook his head.  
  
'I'll explain it later. I went to see Cole.'  
  
'What did he have to say for himself?'  
  
'I didn't give him much of a chance to talk. But he made it clear that he doesn't intend to leave any of you alone. We have to vanquish him as soon as possible.'  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
'Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I have a plan.'  
  
'A plan?' Paige asked.  
  
'Yeah. I think if I go over to his apartment, by myself...'  
  
'No!' Andy vetoed.  
  
'Hear me out,' Phoebe said. 'I pretend I want him back, get him to let his guard down, then the three of you orb in, and Paige, you cut a piece of his flesh off of him. We say the vanquishing spell, and that's that!'  
  
Paige frowned.  
  
'I'm worried that that might not be enough anymore.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Andy asked, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder. Phoebe eyed them.  
  
'I mean, we had a lot of trouble vanquishing him before, because he was so powerful. The only way we were able to get rid of him, was because of a spell he cast, manipulating time and our reality. He could be vanquished there. Here, I don't know.'  
  
'We won't know until we try.' Phoebe said firmly. 'So, let's get ready to go over there.'  
  
She looked at Paige.  
  
'Are you ready, honey?'  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
'I'm ready to send that sonofabitch back to where he came from.' Paige answered calmly. Phoebe hugged her, smiled at Andy, then left the room. Paige looked at Andy.  
  
'Piper hates us.'  
  
Andy pulled her into his arms.  
  
'Piper doesn't hate us. I just think we remind her of what she lost.'  
  
Paige leaned her face on to his shoulder.  
  
****  
  
Cole walked through the dark alley, that Detective Darryl Morris had been attacked in, that fateful night, years ago. He walked up to Phoebe and Prue, and introduced himself as A.D.A. Cole Turner.  
  
It took every bit of willpower he had in him, to ignore Phoebe's lavascious glances towards him. Cole remembered what he was here for, and focused all of his charm and attention, on Prue. Phoebe, seeing that Cole was in to her sister, backed off, looking more than a bit disappointed. Prue tossed some of her shiny, black hair, and gripped his hand firmly, when he introduced himself. 


	6. Prue's Return

Chapter 6  
  
Piper stalked up the steps of the attic and flung open the door. She then marched over to the Book of Shadows. She began flipping pages.  
  
Phoebe stood in the doorway. She then walked in.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked.  
  
Piper didn't even look up.  
  
'What am I doing? What I am doing is looking for spell so I can summon Prue. That's what I'm doing!'  
  
'Why?' Phoebe asked, peering at her.  
  
Piper looked up.  
  
'I want to see Prue. I want to see my big sister before me, and I want her to tell me that it is okay, for Paige and Andy to date! So, that's why I am doing it, Phoebe!'  
  
Phoebe hurried over to the attic door and closed it. She then walked quickly over to the book and put her hand over Piper's.  
  
'Stop this, Piper! We don't have time for it!'  
  
'Stop what?'  
  
'Stop taking your anger over Leo out on Paige and Andy! They don't deserve this!'  
  
Piper's eyes widened!  
  
'I am not taking anything out on them! But I do think that Paige, should get her big sister's 'permission', before she steals her boyfriend!'  
  
Phoebe's mouth dropped open.  
  
'Would you just listen to yourself for one minute? Do you know how absurd that sounds? I want you to stop obsessing over something, that's none of your business anyway!'  
  
'Oh, so now Paige is not my business?'  
  
Phoebe folded her arms and squinted at her.  
  
'Piper, I don't think this is so much about what Prue might've thought, as much as it is about, how much it hurts to see that your little sister, is in love with her Whitelighter. And her Whitelighter is not an Elder, thus, he can be with her.'  
  
Piper turned away and frowned.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath.  
  
'Look, I'm sorry if the truth hurts...'  
  
'It doesn't because it's not true.' Piper answered stiffly.  
  
'Fine. But we need to vanquish Cole, before he can think of some other slimy way to get back at us, okay? So can you meet us downstairs in 5 minutes? You know, so we can go hunt down Cole!'  
  
'Okay, okay! I'll be down in a minute!'  
  
Phoebe pointed a finger at her.  
  
'Piper, don't you cast that spell! We don't need the trouble right now!'  
  
'I said I would be down in a minute, Phoebe! I just need some time to myself, okay?'  
  
Phoebe stared at her hard, for a long moment. She then turned and walked over to the door. She opened it, gave Piper one last glance, before walking out of the room. She left the door open.  
  
Piper waited until she heard Phoebe's footsteps disappear. She then walked over to the door and closed it again.   
  
Piper then turned and walked over to the Book of Shadows. She turned a few pages quickly, until she came upon the summoning spell she needed. She began to chant aloud.  
  
'Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide.'  
  
**** Meanwhile, Cole was speeding up his manipulation of the past. He was now standing with Prue in her dark room at the manor. He eyed some of the photographs.  
  
'You really are very talented.' he said.  
  
Prue glanced over at him.  
  
'Thanks, though I don't know how 'talented', I really am.' she said, eyeing a photograph hanging on the clothes line.  
  
Prue looked over from the photographs, to the A.D.A.. He was cute...damned cute. But, there was something about him that just reeked of 'smarmy'. Prue could've sworn she saw him checking out Phoebe, the other night in the alley.  
  
'Look, Mr. Turner...'  
  
Cole smiled. Prue wasn't falling for his charms. In the back of his mind, he knew that was because the two of them were never meant to be. Phoebe was his true love.   
  
But for his purposes now, Cole tried to muster up attraction for the oldest Halliwell sister, in front of him. Not that Prue was in anyway unattractive. She just wasn't Phoebe.  
  
'Call me Cole. And Ms. Halliwell...'  
  
'Call me Prue.'  
  
'Prue. I just got the impression that there was something you weren't telling me about the murder you saw the other night. I am here to protect you. So, if there's anything at all...'  
  
The darkroom door flew open, and Phoebe entered. She was carrying a bunch of books. She grinned at Cole. He could not help but grin back. Prue noticed this. Since last night, this guy had been hitting on her like there was no tomorrow! But it was obvious, that this Cole guy liked Phoebe! His face had just lit up when she burst in here!  
  
Prue eyed Phoebe.  
  
'Phoebes, what have I told you about just bursting in here?'  
  
'Oh come on, Prue! I saw the light was on. Hi!' she said, eyeing Cole as if he were candy.  
  
Before Cole could answer, a sudden, loud burst of thunder could be heard. Phoebe's eyes widened.  
  
'Good God! I just came from outside! There was not a cloud in the sky!'  
  
Prue frowned and walked past Phoebe, and out of the darkroom. Cole followed her, sensing something was awry.  
  
It was sunny outside...just not in the mansion! The whole house was now dark, overcast and bordered on slightly foggy!  
  
Prue's mouth dropped open. Cole looked around suspiciously. Phoebe looked embarrassed. Something magical was happening here, and it would be really hard to explain it to the cutie pie here!  
  
The thunder suddenly roared, then turned into an earthquake inside the manor! Phoebe screamed and held onto the stair bannister, as the house shook. A crack split the hallway floor, and Prue and Cole, fell through it!  
  
'Prue!' Phoebe screamed.  
  
****  
  
Cole fell into the underworld, hard! He stood up and dusted himself off. He was still wearing his suit. He glared at the 'Ghost of the Past' Demon!  
  
'What the hell just happened here?' Cole barked.  
  
The demon cleared his throat.  
  
'One of your witch's sisters, cast a spell, calling for her from beyond. The spell, combined with what we were doing, caused some kind of imbalance of time and space.'  
  
Cole looked him up and down.  
  
'Then fix it!' he snapped.  
  
'I can't. But you can still get the witch you desire.' the demon reported.  
  
Cole's eyes glittered.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, that when you were thrown down here, the witch, fell into this time and reality, as well.'  
  
Cole looked away from the demon. It had always been his plan to pull Prue into this reality. Unfortunately, this way, her sisters will have time to tell her of his true identity. And an extra witch, would make the Charmed Ones all that more powerful!  
  
Cole looked at the demon, then threw a fireball at him! Cole ignored the demon's screams, as he contemplated his next move. He then straightened his tie. He would head over to the manor.  
  
****  
  
Andy helped Paige pack up the items they would need for vanquishing Cole, in the kitchen. Paige didn't look at him, a fact that was driving Andy crazy!  
  
'Paige...'  
  
'Andy, not now.'  
  
'Paige, I told Piper that I loved you. And I meant it.'  
  
Paige looked up from what she was doing, to stare at him.  
  
'But, all you told her was that you had 'feelings' for me. Did I misinterpret something?'  
  
Paige put down the crystals she had just packed away, and walked up to him.  
  
'No. I love you too, Andy. You are the reason that I didn't find out Cole was really Damien, a long time ago.'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
Paige held his hands.  
  
'I couldn't sleep with Damien, not for the longest while, because you were always there. Maybe if I had, we would've known Cole was back a long time ago.'  
  
Andy pulled her into his arms.  
  
'Don't say that! Don't ever think it! What that bastard has done is beyond reproach. But after tonight, we will never have to look at his face again.'  
  
Paige nodded against his shoulder. She hoped he was right.  
  
****  
  
Piper stared at Prue, as she seemed to fall out of the sky! Prue picked herself up off of the attic floor, dusted off her pants, then looked at Piper. She eyed her.  
  
'Piper? How did I get up here? And is that blouse new?'  
  
Piper shook her head quickly, then looked down at her blouse.  
  
'What?' was all she could think to say. She moved closer to the sister she had not set eyes on, in almost three years.  
  
But Prue looked her up and down.  
  
'Have you gained weight since this morning?'  
  
Piper stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'I'll have you know, I had a baby, okay? That's why I seem a little big.'  
  
Prue just stared at her.  
  
'Okay, Piper. I don't know what's going on here, but I think it's part of what happened to me. First I'm in the darkroom with that cute A.D.A....'  
  
'A.D.A.?' Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
'Yeah! I told you about him last night, remember? Anyway, then Phoebe walked in, then there was like this earthquake and fog IN THE HOUSE, mind you, then I fall through a crack and here I am, back in my own attic! So, let's call Leo and see if we can get him to ask the Elders, what the hell is going on around here!'  
  
Piper didn't even blink! She grabbed Prue's arm and pulled her out of the attic. Prue began to yipe!  
  
'Ouch, ow, Piper! What the hell is wrong with you?!'  
  
But Piper dragged her down the stairs. Phoebe, hearing the commotion, looked up the staircase. She then dropped one of the crystals! It smashed to the floor. She then glared at Piper!  
  
'Piper!'  
  
But it was Andy and Prue that were the most startled. Andy was the first to walk out of the kitchen and out into the hallway. His mouth dropped open when he saw Prue. Prue's eyes got huge when she saw Andy. Prue then looked at Piper and Phoebe accusingly.  
  
'Did one of you cast a spell or something?'  
  
Neither girl answered. Prue walked up to Andy, smiling gently at him. She then reached up to touch him on the cheek. She also did a brief doubletake at Phoebe.  
  
'When did you dye your hair?'  
  
Before Phoebe could even think of a reply, Paige came out of the kitchen, carrying a knife that she was going to use to slice off some of Cole's flesh. She stopped short when she saw Prue with her hands up near Andy's face. Was that...  
  
But when Prue saw the strange girl standing there, carrying a knife, she waved her hand wildly, in an attempt to pull the knife from Paige's hand. It did not work.  
  
Prue looked around the room.  
  
'Who is she? And what happened to my powers?!' she cried out. 


	7. Phoebe's Dilemna

Chapter 7  
  
'Answer me! What the hell happened to my powers?!' Prue yelled. She looked at Piper.  
  
'Freeze her!' she yelled, indicating Paige. Paige was now by the front door. She exchanged a glance with Andy, before he turned around and put his hands on Prue's shoulders, to calm her down.  
  
'Prue, listen to me...'  
  
Prue was really beginning to feel frightened now! Something was very wrong here! Andy should not be alive and Piper and Phoebe, didn't seem to care about the strange girl over there, carrying a big knife! And why did Piper and Phoebe look so different?!  
  
Andy turned Prue back to him.  
  
'Stay here, okay?'  
  
'Where am I going to go? Why are you here, Andy?'  
  
Andy smiled gently, then touched her face.  
  
'It will be alright.' he then looked over at Paige, who walked over into the dining-room. Phoebe and Piper joined her over there. Andy eased away from Prue and met them in the room.  
  
'How did this happen?' Andy asked, and looked directly at Piper. Piper looked at everyone.  
  
'Why does this have to be my fault?' she whined.  
  
But Paige stared at her, hurt.  
  
'It was you. Because once again, you made it clear that I could never take Prue's place.'  
  
Piper's mouth dropped open.   
  
'I have never said that, Paige!'  
  
'You don't have to say it, Piper! When you cast spells trying to bring back your dead sister, that says it all!'  
  
Phoebe looked over at Prue, who was walking over to them.  
  
'Shhh, guys! Come on! Stop this! We have to figure out why Prue doesn't seem to know that she's dead!'  
  
'I'm dead?!' Prue squeaked, looking at everyone. She then looked at Paige.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
Paige cleared her throat.  
  
'I'm Paige. I'm you're baby sister.'  
  
'Phoebe is my baby sister.'  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. She really had done a bad thing here!  
  
'Okay, Prue, please. Paige is our baby sister. Her father is Sam, the man that was Mom's Whitelighter.'  
  
Prue said nothing to this, but just stared at the girl. What world had she fell into here? Prue then looked at Andy. She reached out and touched his hand.  
  
'Andy please...tell me why you're here?'  
  
Andy suddenly looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
'The Elders are calling. I'll be right back.'  
  
Andy gave Paige a tender glance. Piper looked away. Phoebe walked over to Prue. Andy orbed out. Prue shook her head, then looked at Piper.  
  
'Andy is our Whitelighter? Why? What happened to Leo.  
  
'Prue,' Phoebe interrupted, 'what is the last thing you remember?'  
  
Prue took a deep breath.  
  
'I was developing some pictures in the dark room there...'  
  
Prue suddenly walked out of the dining room, and walked down into the basement compartment, that served as her dark room. She opened the door and clicked on the light. The room was full of boxes. She could see some of her cameras peeking out of the top. She turned around and stared her sisters.  
  
'Tell me what the hell is going on here...now!'  
  
****  
  
Andy and Leo stood among the clouds. Leo blew out a breath.  
  
'It looks as if Cole and Piper cast spells concerning Prue, at the same time. The result was some kind of negative reaction of good and evil.'  
  
Andy shook his head.  
  
'Prue's powers don't work.' he noted.  
  
'No, they don't. Prue from three years ago, doesn't belong here. Here, there is already a power of three. Prue's powers are not needed.'  
  
'Okay, well I'll explain it to them. We have to think of a way to return her back.'  
  
'Yes,' Leo said, 'before it affects Paige's status down there.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Andy asked, worried.  
  
'I mean, if you are unable to return Prue back to three years ago, it may affect all events that happened since then. Including Paige's becoming a full sister witch, to Wyatt's birth.'  
  
Andy said nothing. He knew Leo now had a personal stake in this, since his son's very existence was at stake.  
  
'What about the Prue that is up here? Will she be affected?'  
  
Leo shook his head.  
  
'I don't know that answer to that, and frankly, I don't want to. That's why Prue has to be returned to her own time.'  
  
Andy scratched the back of neck.  
  
'Okay, well we'll think of something. And we have to think of a way to banish that Cole Turner bastard!'  
  
Leo put a hand on his arm.  
  
'Andy, you're doing a good job, really. And just between you and me, I'm sorry that your love for Paige has caused so much strife within the household.'  
  
Andy nodded slightly.  
  
'Piper is just still hurting, that's all. I'm more concerned with how Paige reacted to Piper's spell.'  
  
Leo nodded.   
  
'I was watching. Just know that nothing is going to be easy with those three.'  
  
'I know, I grew up with them. I have to get back, they're calling me.'  
  
Leo nodded, then watched as Andy orbed back down to the manor. He closed his eyes. It killed him that Piper was still suffering so much.  
  
**** When Andy orbed back down, he found the three witches he was originally assigned to. He looked around.  
  
'Where's Prue?' Andy asked.  
  
Piper stared at Paige accusingly.  
  
'Your girlfriend, Paige, blurted out the fact that Prue was dead, and that she was in another time! Prue freaked out and left. I'm going to go look for her now.'  
  
Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm.  
  
'Wait a minute! We have to banish Cole!'  
  
'You all do it! I don't care! I'm going to go find Prue.' she then picked up her car keys from a front table, then walked out of the manor.  
  
Andy and Phoebe looked at Paige. Phoebe walked over to her.  
  
'Honey, Piper is just hurting...'  
  
Paige put a hand up.  
  
'I don't want to think about her right now. Besides, Prue's coming back, gave me an idea about Cole.'  
  
'What is it?' Andy asked.  
  
'The last time we were finally able to banish him, it was because of a spell he cast, making it so that Phoebe and Piper didn't know anything about me.'  
  
'He altered the past?' Andy asked. Phoebe nodded with understanding.  
  
'Yes, and unfortunately, he was vulnerable to attack, in that reality. We need to change the reality again, back to when he was not so powerful.'  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
'Exactly! We alter the reality, slice some of his flesh, then...'  
  
'But we'll still need Piper.' Andy reminded them.  
  
Phoebe threw her hands up in the air.  
  
'He's right. We have to take care of this Prue thing first. Come on.'  
  
Phoebe tried to grab Paige's arm, but she shied away.  
  
'You go on.'  
  
Phoebe dropped her hand from Paige's arm.  
  
'I know this has been hard on you, honey. But this may be your only chance to meet your big sister.'  
  
'I've met her, Phoebe. And she doesn't belong in this reality. I'm going to go look in the book for a spell to send Prue back where she belongs.'  
  
Paige then turned away from the both of them and walked upstairs. Phoebe looked at Andy.  
  
'Stay here with her.'  
  
Andy shook his head.  
  
'Paige is a big girl. Prue needs to understand that she can't stay here. Somehow, I don't think Piper is convincing her of that, wherever they are.'  
  
'Andy...'  
  
'What the hell was she thinking, Phoebe? I mean, Paige looks so hurt, I wonder if her relationship with Piper can survive this?!'  
  
Phoebe rubbed his arm.  
  
'Paige is hurting just as much as Prue is. Stay with her and look up the spell. I'm going to go find my other sisters.'  
  
Andy nodded, then turned and hurried up the steps. Phoebe turned and started to walk out of the door, when Cole shimmered in in front of her. Phoebe gasped and put a hand over her heart.  
  
Cole smiled down at her.  
  
'Looks like there's been some trouble here. The poor Charmed Ones. Instead of the power of three, you have one extra witch, albeit a useless one, since Prue has no powers.'  
  
Phoebe squinted at him.  
  
'Damn you! You're responsible for this too? Of course you are!'  
  
Cole reached out to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away. Cole put both hands in his trouser pockets.  
  
'Phoebe, I'm going to just spell it out for you. You can have your sisters, all three of them, back, and still keep the power of three, alive.'  
  
'What are you blabbering about, Cole? The four of us would not be 'the power of three'!'  
  
'No, the four of you would not.'  
  
Phoebe was beginning to understand Cole's insidious plan.  
  
'What do you want?' she asked. But, in her heart, she already knew.  
  
'I will undo, what's been done, if you agree to come back to me, and live as my wife, in every way. Your becoming my wife, would enable Prue to get her powers back.'  
  
Phoebe swallowed.  
  
'I don't believe you.'  
  
Cole shrugged.  
  
'It's true. I've already had it checked out. So, what do you say? Will you come back to me? Will you give Prue a second chance at life here on earth? What will it be, Phoebe?' 


	8. A Coming Together of Souls

Chapter 8  
  
Andy entered the attic, and found Paige whipping the pages of The Book Of Shadows, so hard, that he feared she may rip one. She stopped when he came in.  
  
'Hey, find out anything?' he asked, approaching her.  
  
Paige closed the book.  
  
'No. Not that I was looking that hard. How is Phoebe holding up?'  
  
Andy looked confused.  
  
'Phoebe?'  
  
'Yeah, I mean, Cole is alive! That and Prue appears to be as well. That has to be a big shock for her. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help her with this.'  
  
Andy reached out and touched her shoulders.  
  
'Paige, Phoebe is worried about YOU. Phoebe is a tough one. She'll get by. We all will.'  
  
Paige didn't answer. Andy shook her gently.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
Paige shook her head.  
  
'I made a mistake telling Prue she was dead.'  
  
'We'll fix this.'  
  
'No, you don't understand, Andy. If you were in Prue's shoes, and you had a chance to keep yourself from dying, wouldn't you do everything you could to make sure that you could stop it from happening?'  
  
Andy smiled thinly at her.  
  
'Actually, it was that chance that 'killed' me in the first place.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Never mind. The point is, we will fix this. And we will banish Cole.'  
  
Andy looked up towards the ceiling, then looked at Paige.  
  
'The Elders...'  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
'Go. We'll be fine.'  
  
Andy suddenly kissed her. Paige responded, until she finally touched the side of his face and pulled away.  
  
'Go,' she repeated, 'maybe they know something that can help.'  
  
Andy nodded slighly, before orbing away. Paige sighed and walked out of the attic, down to the second floor, then began making her way downstairs, when she stopped short.  
  
Phoebe was standing in the hallway, and she was not alone! Paige slowly descended the stairs, as Cole looked up at her. He winked and smiled devilishly. Phoebe looked up at her, concern adorning her face.  
  
'Paige, where's Andy?'  
  
'Andy? That's the new Whitelighter that Prue and Paige here, have the hots for, hey? Well, good luck Paige. I mean that sincerely.'  
  
'I really don't give a damn what you mean.' Paige sniffed quietly.  
  
'Oh, well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, Paige, I mean, considering our closeness...'  
  
Paige attempted to leap at him! Phoebe blocked her way. Cole did not even flinch.  
  
'Phoebe, are you going to tell your sister, or shall I?'  
  
Paige stopped struggling and looked from Cole to Phoebe.  
  
'What? What now?'  
  
Phoebe did not say anything. From the look in her eyes, Paige knew it was something bad. She wrenched away from Phoebe, and walked up to Cole.  
  
'What have you done now, you sonofabitch?!'  
  
Cole scratched his cheek.  
  
'You know, Paige, I find your constant profanity towards me, really hurtful and offensive. I mean, we're practically family here, for God's sakes!'  
  
Paige turned from Cole to Phoebe.  
  
'What's going on, Phoebe?'  
  
Phoebe looked up towards the ceiling and sighed.  
  
'Cole has offered to fix it so that Prue can actually stay here...if I agree to go back to him and live with him as his wife.'  
  
'In every way.' Cole quietly reminded her. Paige whipped back around to glare at him. He grinned at her.  
  
'Never!' Paige hissed.  
  
'I think it's up to Phoebe. But let me remind you, Paige, that this would not only enable the Charmed Ones to still exist with the Power of Three, but, you would get to know your big sister, finally. Unless you don't want to know her...you know...because she would be a rival for your Whitelighter's affections.'  
  
Paige reached up to slap him! Cole grabbed her wrist and began applying 'heat pressure'. Paige screamed and punched him in the stomach with her other free fist! Cole immediately let go of her, and doubled over.  
  
Phoebe moved in by her sister.  
  
'Give me one hour. I'll have made my decision by then.'  
  
Cole coughed, then stood straight up.  
  
'Good. I'll be back in one hour.'  
  
Cole then looked at Paige.  
  
'Paige, a pleasure as always.'  
  
Paige said nothing, but glared at him. Cole then shimmered away, instead of using the door. Paige turned back to Phoebe.  
  
'Tell me you're not considering that beast's offer?!'  
  
'Paige...'  
  
'Phoebe!'  
  
'Paige, Prue adds a strength that would only make the three of you stronger. My powers always were the weakest.'  
  
'Phoebe, honey, that is not true! And that is no reason to make a decision like that! Besides...I always felt closer to you than Piper.'  
  
'Don't say that.'  
  
'It's true.' Paige insisted. 'And if you entered into that allegience from hell, I would be stuck with two sisters that hated me.'  
  
'That's not true, Paige.'  
  
'Well, we don't have to think about that, because the only solution is to send Prue back to her own time, and let nature take it's course with her lifeline. Now, I want you to come upstairs so we can look for a spell. Andy is up with The Elders now.'  
  
Paige pulled on Phoebe's hand. Phoebe then stopped in her tracks. Paige looked at her.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Was there just the teensiest bit of truth to what Cole said?'  
  
Paige scrunched up her face.  
  
'I'm sorry, Phoebe. You just used the words 'Cole' and 'truth' in the same sentence. What are you talking about?'  
  
'Paige, you know what I mean. Is part of the reason that you are so down on Prue, is because of her connection to Andy? Are you afraid of losing him to her?'  
  
Paige swallowed.  
  
'I don't know. But she hasn't been the most welcoming sister either.'  
  
'I know. Look, we'll figure this thing out. Hopefully, Andy has as well, up there.'  
  
****  
  
Andy stood beside Leo...and Prue.   
  
'What do you think?' Andy asked Leo. But he was staring at Prue. She was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing white.  
  
Leo looked to Prue, who spoke.  
  
'I think that I need to go down there and have a heart to heart with myself, if you know what I mean. If we can get her to agree to return to her own time, then the power of three will still be in balance, in this time.'  
  
'What about Cole?' Andy asked.  
  
Leo looked at Prue again. Andy didn't like the look.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
Leo spoke.  
  
'We don't think that Cole will ever be vanquishable. '  
  
'No, that is not acceptable. I mean, Paige is strong, but I don't think that she could take looking at a man that had used her like that, all of the time. We have to get rid of him!' Andy insisted.  
  
Prue walked up to Andy. She held his hands in hers.  
  
'From what I've observed of my little sister, she's stronger than you think.'  
  
Andy squeezed her hands.  
  
'Okay, but what about Phoebe? She had peace of mind when she thought she'd never have to see that creep again.'  
  
'We're Haliwells. We'll get by.' Prue said. She then reached up and touched his hair.  
  
'I can feel your love for Paige.'  
  
Leo looked away sadly. He still loved Piper with all of his heart. To see Andy going through this with one of his charges, brought back painful memories. He moved away from them for a bit.  
  
'Prue, I will always love you, you do know that, don't you?'  
  
Prue continued to touch his hair.  
  
'You are a Whitelighter now, Andy. There is a part of you that lives in the here and now. Your love for Paige is there. Our love, is up here...in the hereafter. You've been given a second chance at life and love. Don't let anything or anyone get in your way. We'll have our chance in another lifetime.'  
  
Prue then reached up to kiss him. Andy felt her lips touch his briefly, before moving away again.  
  
'Orb me down to where myself and Piper are.' she said.  
  
****  
  
Piper and Prue from 3 years ago, sat on a park bench in the dark. Prue was crying.  
  
'Honey, this is our second chance. We're not going to let anything happen to you.' Piper said.  
  
Prue sniffed and looked at her younger sister. There was something different about her. It was almost as if their brith orders had been switched, and now Piper was the big sister she could turn to.  
  
Prue sniffed again.  
  
'What is going on, Piper? I mean, why is Andy our...your Whitelighter? Where is Leo?'  
  
Piper tried to look away, but Prue reached out and turned her face towards her.  
  
'Tell me what's going on? Did a Darklighter get to him? Because I know he would never just leave you.'  
  
'Well, that's what he did!' Piper snapped.   
  
Prue stared at her, not really surprised by her tone. Piper was like that when she was upset, or stressed about something. Piper, finally just told her everything: about Paige, Cole, Leo becoming and Elder, and Jarod, the next door neighbor, who she could've come to love, not as much as she had Leo, but damned close.  
  
'He was the second man that was just ripped from me, Prue.' Piper said sadly.   
  
'Honey, from what you told me about his life, he had to leave. And he did it because he cared about you and Wyatt. Until these people stop chasing him, he can't afford to endanger anyone else.'  
  
'I know that! But it just incenses me that people would practically enslave another human being like that! And I wish there was more we could've done to help him! Andy told us that Jarod's going to be a future Whitelighter. I just hope and pray that he finds some peace on this earth now.'  
  
'I can see you really cared for him...and that his leaving hurt you.'  
  
Piper looked down.  
  
'I think there was something about Jarod, that reminded me of Leo. They both had the same gentleness to them...I don't know. They're both gone now. There's nothing I can do but move on. And we will, Prue. We'll find a way for you to stay.'  
  
Prue looked away. It was almost as if in a strange way, Piper was trying to keep her there, in order to make up for her other disappointments. Prue looked back at her.  
  
'So, that A.D.A is a demon?'  
  
'The worst type.' Piper confirmed. 'And Phoebe married him.'  
  
'Ah!'  
  
'What?' Piper asked.  
  
'That would explain the looks I saw between them. He's been hitting on me like crazy, yet, there's no feeling behind it. It's as if he's going through the motions.'  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
'The same as what he did to Paige.'  
  
Prue raised a brow.  
  
'What do you mean? What did he do to her?'  
  
Piper took a deep breath.  
  
'Cole has the ability to morph into anyone he wants. He posed at the ER Paige was working at as some kind of doctor...she's a social worker you know....anyway, Jarod worked there as well. He warned us, before Andy orbed him out of here, that this doctor, who Paige was dating, mind you, looked like someone he knew to have died.'  
  
Prue slowly stood up from the bench.  
  
'God, please don't tell me she slept with him?!'  
  
Piper stood as well.  
  
'Well, Prue, she thought he was someone else! Believe me, when Paige orbed back here, she was a different color! I mean, I thought she was going to puke right on Gram's antique carpet!'  
  
'That bastard!' Prue hissed.  
  
Suddenly, blue light appeared before them. Piper and Prue from three years ago, watched as Prue from the hereafter, appeared before them with Andy. Prue took a step back. Piper just stared at her.  
  
Prue looked at Piper. She was an apparition. She smiled.  
  
'Hey, Piper! How are you holding up?'  
  
Tears formed in Piper's eyes.  
  
'I've been trying like hell to fill your shoes!' she squeaked, wanting to hug her very badly. Andy walked over to her.  
  
'Piper, we have to leave them alone. We need to get back to the manor.'  
  
'No! I haven't seen my big sister in years! I'm just not going to leave now! And I don't give a damn what The Elders...oh, scratch that...I mean LEO thinks!'  
  
Andy gently took her arm.  
  
'Prue is not here for you. We have to go. Phoebe and Paige need you.'  
  
Piper stared at Andy, then at the two Prue's, as if what Andy was trying to tell her, had finally sunk in. Prue from three years ago, nodded to her, as if giving her permission to leave.  
  
Andy let go of her arm. Piper then took hold of his hand. He then orbed them out of there.  
  
Apparition Prue, walked up to Prue from three years ago.  
  
'We need to talk.' Appartion Prue said. Prue from three years ago nodded, entranced. 


	9. Cole and Phoebe's Wedding

Chapter 9  
  
Apparition Prue, and Prue from three years ago, began to head across the park, and towards the woods. Prue from three years ago, stopped suddenly.  
  
'Look, I don't mean to be rude, but the woods, at night?'  
  
'Nothing will hurt us.' Apparition Prue answered.  
  
Prue shook a finger at herself!  
  
'You see, there's something not right here. I would never think like that!'  
  
A couple walked by them and stared at her, as if she were crazy. For all they saw, was Prue talking to herself!  
  
'Trust me. We need to go somewhere quiet, and someplace where people won't see you talking to yourself, and think you need to be committed.'  
  
Prue from three years ago, smiled at her own image.  
  
'I am indeed talking to myself, aren't I?'  
  
Apparition Prue smiled back. She then took Prue from three years ago's, hands. Prue from three years ago, was surprised that she could feel them.  
  
'You are going to have to trust me, when I tell you that everything will be alright.'  
  
'How is everything going to be alright, when I'm staring at proof of my death? I need to know how and when this happens.'  
  
Apparition Prue just smiled gently at her image.  
  
'When the time comes, you will know.'  
  
Prue from three years ago's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Tell me you're not seriously just giving me that very unhelpful, sage advice?'  
  
Apparition Prue let go of her hand.  
  
'Just know that the image you see before you, is not a symbol of the end. We do great work together, as one, in other planes and realities.'  
  
Prue from three years ago didn't comment. For deep down, even when she had been crying to Piper, she knew that the only way to return this current reality to normal, was for her to leave it.  
  
Prue from three years ago nodded, and then, began walking with apparition Prue, towards the woods.  
  
****  
  
Andy and Piper orbed into the kitchen, where Phoebe was finishing up the 'Belthezor Vanquishing Potion'. She glanced up when she saw them.  
  
'Hey! Almost finished. Where's Prue?'  
  
Andy and Piper glanced at one another.  
  
'Let's just say that things are being explained to her by the only person that could.' Andy replied.  
  
Phoebe eyed Piper.  
  
'What does that mean?' she asked her.  
  
Piper waved a hand.  
  
'Nothing. Where's Paige?'  
  
'Upstairs looking for that perfect spell that would rid us of Cole. Did the Elders learn anything?'  
  
Andy looked uncomfortable. Piper and Phoebe looked at one another, then him.  
  
'Andy, what is it?' Piper asked.  
  
'Yeah, please be straight with us, because we don't have a lot of time here.'  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe.  
  
'What are you talking about? Why are we on a time line here?'  
  
Phoebe looked at Andy. Andy would not look at Piper. Piper began to get angry.  
  
'If someone doesn't tell me what's going on right this instant, I will blow something in this kitchen up...right now!'  
  
Andy nodded to Phoebe. Phoebe began to talk.  
  
'Cole slithered by. He as much admitted to this whole Prue mishap. He also told me he knew how to fix it.'  
  
Piper glanced at Andy. She then looked at Phoebe again.  
  
''Fix it'? Fix it how?'  
  
'He didn't say. But he did reveal that the price for his help would be my going back to him, as his wife. I have about fifteen minutes until he shimmers back here for his answer.'  
  
'Oh, hell no!' Piper hissed.  
  
'That's what I said too,' Paige said, walking into the kitchen, 'I'm glad you feel the same way.'  
  
'Why wouldn't I? I don't want to see Phoebe back with Cole anymore than you do, Paige. Especially not after all that he's done.'  
  
Phoebe walked over to Andy and pulled on his arm. Andy didn't budge and stared down at Phoebe questioningly.  
  
'What?' he muttered.  
  
'These two need to clear the air, let's go out into the living room.'  
  
'Phoebe...'  
  
Phoebe squeezed his arm.  
  
'Andy, Piper and Paige need to work this thing out. Otherwise, we may never be able to pull together as a team again.'  
  
Andy stared at Phoebe, then looked at Paige and Piper. Both looked uncomfortable. Andy couldn't stand the tension himself!  
  
'Phoebe and I will just be out there.' he muttered, as Phoebe pulled him out of the kitchen. Piper tossed some hair and stared at Paige.  
  
'I didn't cast that spell because I wished you were gone, or anything like that.' she said.  
  
Paige looked down.  
  
'I don't expect to ever take Prue's place. But I do feel as if you tried to bring her back, to break up and Andy and I.'  
  
'No! Paige, my disapproval over Andy and you, has nothing to do with Prue, regardless of what I have said.'  
  
Piper walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Paige, you are my little sister. I do not want to see you suffer the consequences of falling in love with your Whitelighter like I did! I now have to raise Wyatt alone! It's like Leo ran out on the both of us!'  
  
Paige reached up and touched one of Piper's hands that were on her shoulders.  
  
'I know it feels that way, but he didn't. I know he's just as torn up about this as you. I know he didn't want to leave...'  
  
'Well, it gets old hearing that! I guess I just didn't want to re-live Leo and me, through you and Andy. I'm sorry about that, because you two aren't Leo and me.'  
  
Paige hugged her quickly, then let go of her.  
  
'Thank you for that. Look, let's just get rid of Cole, and everything else will work itself out.'  
  
'You've come up with something?' Piper asked  
  
'Actually, I have. Let's tell Andy and Phoebe. If this works, we may not need Belthezor flesh, after all.'  
  
'Well, that's always a bonus.' Piper quipped, walking out of the kitchen ahead of Paige.  
  
'But,' Paige continued, as they walked towards Andy and Phoebe, 'I think we may be able to use Prue's help with this, after all.'  
  
Piper turned back to give her an inquisitive look. Paige smiled.  
  
'Trust me on this. I have a plan.' she said.  
  
****  
  
Cole shimmered into the living room at the manor, wearing a tuxedo and holding a rose. Phoebe would have no choice but to leave with him this evening. He just wished he could stay and watch the cat fight that was bound to erupt between Prue and Paige, over the Whitelighter!  
  
'Phoebe? Come out, come out wherever you are!'  
  
Cole was completely alone in the living room. He cleared his throat.  
  
'Phoebe! Don't keep me waiting! Where are you?'  
  
But it was not Phoebe that appeared, but Prue.  
  
'Prue...uh...I...'  
  
Prue held up her hand.  
  
'It's alright, Cole. I know everything, including the 'thing' you have Phoebe.'  
  
'Well, I wouldn't exactly describe it like that. We're in love.' Cole sniffed.  
  
'Yes, of course, I'm sorry. Look, I'm grateful to you...and Piper. If you both hadn't cast those spells when you did, I would still be dead. Now I have a fighting chance.'  
  
Cole raised a brow.  
  
'Not if Phoebe doesn't agree to come back with me.' Cole warned, looking around Prue.  
  
'Where is everybody?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, getting ready for the wedding.' Prue replied.  
  
Cole dropped the rose and walked up to Prue.  
  
'What wedding?'   
  
Prue grinned at him.  
  
'Oh, I can't keep it from you any longer! Phoebe told us that she did still love you, and that she's going to go with you! God! To get my life back, and be part of a new Power of Three...it just feels...'  
  
'Yeah,' Cole cut her off curtly, 'look I'm happy for you and all of that. But that doesn't explain who is getting married?'  
  
'We are, darling.'  
  
Cole looked behind Prue. Prue turned around. Phoebe walked in, wearing a black leather bikini, and a black, long skirt. It swished as she walked towards Cole. She also wore a black rose in her hair. She carried a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Phoebe walked up to Cole and kissed him, hard! Cole began to put his arms around her, when Phoebe pulled away.  
  
'I want us to be re-married, right here, again.' she murmured.  
  
Cole couldn't believe his plan had worked! And for him and Phoebe to get married again right away...  
  
'Wait a minute! Who's going to perform the ceremony?' Cole asked.  
  
Andy orbed into the room. Cole eyed him. Andy pulled Cole aside.  
  
'Listen, I'm sorry about earlier...I have to thank you man, I mean, now I'm going to have the BEST of both worlds!'  
  
Cole could not help but grin.  
  
'So, you're planning on being with both Paige and Prue?'  
  
Andy looked over at Prue, who waved cutely at him. He then nudged Cole.  
  
'Hey, keep it down. Wouldn't want either one of my women to get suspicious.'  
  
Cole gave him the thumbs up sign. He liked how this Whitelighter thought! But, he did look Andy up and down.  
  
'I didn't know Whitelighters could perform marriage ceremonies?'  
  
'Oh yeah, sure! Plus this one is magical to boot. It will be fine. Then Phoebe and you can be on your way. And I can get started, if you know what I mean!'  
  
Andy and Cole snickered. Prue gave Phoebe a careful glance. Phoebe nodded at her.  
  
Piper and Paige walked in, wearing similar attire to Phoebe's. They were also carrying bouquets.  
  
'What's this?' Cole asked, eyeing Paige. Paige glared at him.  
  
'I don't like this, and I hate you, but, if you make my sister happy...'  
  
Cole took a step towards her, as if to hug her. Paige instinctively stepped back. Andy, who was behind Cole, moved as if he was going to hit him. Piper shook her head vehemently at him. Cole did not catch that. But he did back off of Paige, then turn his attention back to Phoebe. Cole kissed her hand.  
  
'You have made me so happy.' he murmured.  
  
'You make me happy, Cole.' Phoebe replied. She then looked at Andy.  
  
'Let's get started.' she said, beaming.  
  
Andy stood in the middle of the room. Cole and Phoebe stood before him. Piper, Paige and Prue stood some feet back from Phoebe.  
  
Andy then began to recite a marriage ceremony. Cole stared down at Phoebe, seeing nothing but her. His plan had worked! Phoebe was his again, at long last! And this time around, he would make sure that none of her sisters interfered in their lives again! They were the ones that had ruined everything the first time around! Paige and Piper, always whispering poison about him to Phoebe....well, things were going to be different now! They were leaving this house, the minute the ceremony was over and...  
  
Cole suddenly looked from Phoebe, to Andy, then to Phoebe again.   
  
'What did he call you?' Cole asked. Andy answered.  
  
'That's right, Cole. Phoebe has decided that in order to renounce her former life as a Charmed One, she is going to take a new name.'  
  
Cole looked at Andy.  
  
'Yeah, well that's nice...I guess. But, I can't even pronounce that!'  
  
Phoebe smiled seductively at him.  
  
'Oh, sure you can, honey. Just say I Cole, take you Rozehtleb, to be my lawfully, wedded wife...'  
  
'Phoebe, I appreciate the gesture, but I like the name Phoebe!'  
  
'Cole, you really don't appreciate how hard it is going to be walking away from my heritage, do you? I'm trying to make a clean break here! I've planned this nice wedding...the least you can do is accept my new name!'  
  
'Okay, okay! Fine! I don't want to fight with you, not on our wedding. Okay, I Cole, take you Rozehtleb, to be....'  
  
Cole suddenly gasped violently! Phoebe jerked away from him and ran over to Paige and Piper. The three gripped hands.   
  
Apparition Prue appeared from behind a wall and held Prue from three years ago's hand. The two Prue's looked at Andy.  
  
'Remember,' the both said in unison, 'our time is in the hereafter.'   
  
Andy nodded, then looked at Piper, Paige and Phoebe. Cole was down on his knees.  
  
'What's happening?!' he half screamed.  
  
But the girls began to chant: 'To return what is lost, a time for everything and everything it's place, return what has moved through time and space'  
  
The two Prue's orbed away. Cole began to burn! Much like before, one could see his skeletal image, flash in and out with his human one. He held out a hand towards Phoebe.  
  
'I lOVE YOU!!!' he screamed, before incinerating for good. Phoebe just stared at the now black spot, that was Cole. Paige put her arm around Phoebe.  
  
Piper stared at the spot that the two Prue's had been in. Andy walked over to her and put an arm around her.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked.  
  
Piper sniffed.  
  
'I don't know. Explain again what happened here?'  
  
Paige looked at Andy and smiled. He grinned back at her.  
  
'Your beautiful sister here, found something interesting in the book.'  
  
Paige looked away from Andy and at Piper.  
  
'Well, the spell we used, can be used on any demon, as long as you can get them to say their name backwards. It's not done often, because to get one to do that, takes a lot of time and trickery.'  
  
Andy shook his head.  
  
'Yeah, but it's just like that character from the Superman comics, Mr. Mxyzptlk.'  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at one another. Who from where?  
  
Paige spoke up.  
  
'Andy said he was a fifth dimensional imp, that came to earth every 90 days, and causes all kinds of trouble for Superman.'  
  
'And the only way to get him to return to his own time,' Andy explained, 'is to get him to say his own name backwards. I think that it is pretty cool that it worked on Cole!'  
  
Paige walked over to him and pulled on his chin.  
  
'I think it is pretty cool that you thought of it.' she then kissed him.  
  
Piper and Phoebe stared at them as if they had lost their minds.  
  
'Oh come on, girls! You remember when I used to bring my comics over...you know, when we were kids?'  
  
'Whatever! It worked, that's all that counts.' Phoebe remarked, watching them  
  
Piper rubbed her forehead.  
  
'I do believe that Prue was the only one that would read them with you.'  
  
At the mention of Prue, the room became quiet. But Piper broke the silence quickly.  
  
'Believe it or not, I'm fine. I feel better knowing that she's well...excuse me.'  
  
Piper turned and walked out of the living-room. She then hurried upstairs. Andy, Phoebe and Paige looked at one another.  
  
'I just wish there was something we could do for Piper.' Paige remarked.  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
'This is more than just Prue. She's missing Leo.'  
  
Phoebe suddenly got an idea. Her whole face lit up.  
  
'I happen to know that Leo is not the only person Piper is missing. Andy, I have an idea.'  
  
*****  
  
HAWAIIAN BEACH, DUSK  
  
Andy orbed Piper onto the beach. She was dressed in a bathing suit and looked very confused.  
  
'Okay, Andy! What's going on here? While I agree, I could use some time away, and it was nice of Phoebe and Paige to offer to watch Wyatt, I really think you'd better tell me what's going on here right...'  
  
'Would you like a lei ma'am?'  
  
Piper turned around. Andy smiled. Jarod stood there, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of shorts. He walked up to her and put the lei over Piper's head.  
  
'Jarod? Oh my God! What are you doing here?'  
  
Jarod nodded at Andy. Andy put a hand on Piper's shoulder.  
  
'I'll come and get you if we need the Power Of Three.' He then orbed out of there. Jarod immediately pulled Piper into his arms. Piper was still shaking her head.  
  
'Jarod, this is dangerous! What about those people from the Centre that are after you? Some God awful woman showed up looking for you and I almost...'  
  
Jarod put a finger over her lips. She stopped talking, and he slowly removed it, while looking into her eyes.  
  
'How long do we have until they come again?' she asked.  
  
'Until they come. Andy can orb me to wherever. Let's just hold onto this moment.'  
  
Piper nodded, letting his lips brush hers. There was music playing somewhere off in the background. Jarod and Piper slowly began to dance, kissing the whole time. 


End file.
